La Cena
by quevivacandy
Summary: Minific. Después de regresar de su viaje por Sudamérica, Albert desea declararle sus sentimientos a Candy por lo que le pide que lo acompañe en un viaje a Escocia. Estando allí, asisten a una cena. ¿Qué podrá suceder?


Hola Chicas!

Acá voy con mi primer minific. No solo es el primer minific que escribo sino tuve la brillante idea de fuera 'goloso'. Así que apiádense de mí ya que soy nueva en todo esto. Fue escrito en respuesta a un reto de la ruleta de personajes y me tocó Candy.

Teníamos que incluir ciertas palabras, y las mías fueron las que verán en negrillas. Tenía una idea en mente pero creo que después me fui por la tangente, así que espero que les agrade y me hagan saber sus comentarios. ¡Me encantará conocerlos!.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation. Este fic es por motivos de diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene material para personas mayores de 18 años. Si eres mayor de 18 años y no gustas de este tipo de lectura, por favor abstente de leerlo.

**LA CENA**

Hacía una semana que habían llegado y Candy no podía creerlo. Todo estaba como siempre lo había recordado. Las montañas, los pueblos, la gente y en especial, esa vestimenta que tanto había significado para ella y que tantos dulces recuerdos le traían, el kilt. El kilt y el sonido de las gaitas. Estaba aquí, por fin habían llegado. **Escocia**, esa tierra a la que tanto ansiaba volver. Como había anhelado ese momento y ahora era un sueño hecho realidad. Si, un sueño, no solo volvía a ese lugar que tanto la ilusionó una vez por tratarse del hogar del Príncipe de la Colina, sino que lo hacía al lado del hombre que amaba en silencio.

Aun recordaba cuando se estaba preparando para su viaje. Recorría todo su apartamento buscando que prendas llevar. Estaban a principios de la primavera y todavía se sentía ligeramente el frío del invierno. Abrió su pequeño ropero y vio dentro algunos vestidos que le podrían servir. También vio un abrigo de invierno, aquel que le había enviado desde Rockstone. Decidió que debía llevarlo consigo, total, hacía frío. Él le había pedido que no llevara mucha ropa ya que no era necesario. La llevaría de compras y así, tendría las prendas necesarias para cada ocasión.

¿Pero que iban a hacer en aquel lugar? Ella aun no lo sabía. Solo recordaba que él se presentó en la puerta de su apartamento después de regresar de su largo viaje de negocios por Sudamérica. En una de sus cartas le había dicho que le gustaría viajar por el mundo y le preguntó si quería acompañarlo. Le había respondido que sí, que no esperaba el momento en que se presentara para llevarla con él y así había sido. Solo que este no era el viaje que había imaginado. Tenía que partir nuevamente por negocios pero en esta ocasión, la trajo consigo.

"Escocia…" susurró Candy, abriendo la ventana de su habitación desde donde se podía admirar un impresionante paisaje. A lo lejos podía vislumbrarse el brillante reflejo de un lago y aun lado la legendaria zona montañosa de los Highlands. Aun recordaba la primera vez que estuvo allí. No fue bienvenida en ese entonces. Ahora todo era diferente. Ocupaba una de las habitaciones principales de la villa. Nada le hacía falta, nadie le hacía frente. Él estaba a su lado para protegerla y cuidarla. El día anterior habían ido de compras como se lo había prometido. Tuvo que detenerlo para que no le comprara la tienda completa. Se sentía muy afortunada por tener a alguien como él que siempre cuidaba el más mínimo detalle en su vida. Como no estar perdidamente enamorada de un hombre así. Ahora tenía vestidos de noche, casuales, ropa para ir a un paseo campestre, tenía de todo, no podía quejarse; pero sobre todas las cosas, tenía su compañía.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia puerta. Desde que se había levantado fue directamente al baño a ducharse y después se arregló para bajar a desayunar, con él. Tenía que apresurarse si quería alcanzarlo ya que salía temprano a sus juntas de negocios. Después de ducharse, se estaba vistiendo cuando su hilo de pensamientos empezó a divagar en recuerdos pasados y ahora ahí estaba ella, retrasada sin querer. Apresurando sus pasos, corrió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en el acto al ver un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado debajo de esta. Se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos. Una amplia sonrisa empezó a adornar sus labios cuando reconoció esa caligrafía que tanto amaba. Con cuidado empezó a desdoblar la nota, leyendo su interior…

'_Pequeña_

_Tuve que salir temprano a una importante reunión. Perdona, sé que ayer quedamos que desayunaríamos juntos._

_Volveré por la noche a la villa para recogerte. Prepárate y vístete para la ocasión, iremos a una importante __**cena**__ y quisiera que me acompañes. Creo que será la cena más importante de mi vida._

_Paso por ti a las 6:00 p.m._

_Albert'_

"Albert, si eso es tan importante para ti estaré lista a tiempo." Se dijo de manera decidida.

El día pasó y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Decidió que se daría un relajante baño de tina ya que saber que lo acompañaría a algo tan importante, hizo que se estresara un poco. Salió del baño oliendo a rosas y jazmín. Se sentía mucho más relajada.

Se dirigió al amplio ropero de la habitación, donde la mucama había colgado todo lo comprado el día anterior. Tenía de donde escoger. Extendió su mano y empezó a pasar las perchas buscando que ponerse. Se detuvo en un hermoso vestido color esmeralda. No que los demás no fueran hermosos pero aun recordaba el rostro de aprobación de Albert cuando la vio tallárselo. Supo en el acto que este era el que más le había gustado. Con esto en mente, lo sacó dispuesta a usarlo esa noche. Tenía un escote en forma de corazón, dejando descubiertos sus hombros y la mitad de su espalda. Toda la parte superior se ceñía a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, resaltando sus curvas. A la altura de las caderas se abría en una amplia falda de gasa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

El tiempo pasó. Estaba mirándose al espejo cuando un llamado a la puerta la sobresaltó. Inmediatamente volvió la cabeza hacia el reloj y vio que ya eran las seis de la tarde. _Debe ser él… _pensó y antes de ir a abrirle se dio una última mirada en el espejo, solo para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose con su mirada y se quedó de pie en ese lugar por un momento, estática. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Albert iba a saludarla y decirle que era hora de partir pero no pudo hacerlo… no… se quedó allí hipnotizado al verla vestida de aquella manera, ahora con su cabello arreglado en un peinado alto y usando las joyas que le había regalado para navidad. Era una visión la que tenía frente a él y recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo admirándola. Ante esa mirada, ella se ruborizó por completo lo que hizo que él se diera cuenta de su atrevido comportamiento.

"Lo siento, Candy, no pude evitar admirar lo deslumbrante que luces. Definitivamente ese vestido te favorece." Le dijo sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente.

Poco a poco empezó a salir de su estupor. No solo era la sensación que él le había causado con su mirada sino observar lo guapo que estaba, vistiendo un traje completamente negro junto a una camisa pulcramente blanca. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más corto que el día anterior pero eso a ella le encantaba. Hacía que se viera más joven, recordándole con mayor claridad la imagen de aquel joven de diecisiete años que conoció tiempo atrás.

"¿Candy?"

La pregunta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "Perdón. Gracias Albert, tú también luces muy guapo. Espero causarles una buena impresión a tus socios en la cena." Le respondió aun sonrojada.

_¿Socios? _Sonrió para sus adentros. No había mencionado que la cena a la que lo acompañaría sería una cena de negocios, solo le había indicado que tenía una cena importante y por lo visto, había logrado desorientarla sin proponérselo. Recordó que cuando regresó a Chicago de su largo viaje de negocios por Sudamérica solo tenía en mente volver a verla. Anhelaba volver a ver a esa pequeña mujer que vivía en sus pensamientos cada minuto del día. La extrañó tanto que se sentía morir con cada día que pasaba sin verla. Cuando se enteró de este nuevo viaje a Europa, se dio cuenta en seguida que eso significaba volver a estar apartado de ella por un largo período de tiempo. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. No cuando estaba seguro que había llegado la hora de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sus cartas lo motivaron a hacerlo [1]. Por lo tanto, aprovechando la respuesta a su carta donde accedía viajar con él por el mundo, no dudó en pedirle que lo acompañara en este viaje, sería en su tierra natal donde le confesaría todo.

Albert le extendió el brazo y ella lo tomó gustosa. Bajaron las escaleras ajustándose al paso que sus zapatos se lo permitían, salieron de la villa y se dirigieron hacia el auto. Cuando llegaron al lado del pasajero, rápidamente él extendió la mano para abrirle la puerta, ayudándola a entrar. Acto seguido la cerró, rodeó el auto y se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

"¿Lista?" Le preguntó.

"Si, vamos." Le respondió emocionada.

Encendió el motor y se pusieron en marcha. Candy iba absorta observando la hermosura de aquel lugar. La villa quedaba en una de las zonas más privilegiadas. Por estar situada en un lugar alto, tenía una vista impresionante hacia todo el valle. Estaba contemplando todo a su paso conforme empezaron a descender por la carretera pero de repente, en lugar de seguir recto por el camino que conducía a la ciudad, Albert viró a la derecha en una carretera alterna. Esto la sorprendió.

"Albert, ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya te lo dije, a una cena muy importante." Le respondió con la voz firme.

"Pero, este no es el camino a la ciudad. Debimos haber seguido recto." Le indicó con duda en la voz.

"¿Mencioné que la cena sería en la ciudad? No Candy, la cena no es en la ciudad, pero no te preocupes, pronto llegaremos." Había un poco de burla en su voz por lo que ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Candy se sentía nerviosa, emocionada, feliz, preocupada, era toda una mezcla de emociones lo que había dentro de ella. No podía dejar de pensar a qué lugar irían en esa dirección. Supuso que posiblemente sus socios le habían solicitado que fuera en una de sus residencias ya que estaban por cerrar el negocio y tal vez querían presentarle a su familia. Con ese pensamiento en mente, pronto esperó encontrarse en una de las lujosas residencias del lugar pero fue todo lo contrario. El auto se detuvo enfrente de una **cabaña**, no tenía el aspecto de ser un lugar opulento, era una sencilla y rústica cabaña rodeada de la naturaleza del lugar. No era muy grande pero se miraba muy bien conservada. Llamó su atención el hecho de ver que se encontraba completamente a oscuras, nadie más estaba en ese lugar.

"Hemos llegado." Le indicó Albert.

"¿Aquí? ¿Aquí tendrá lugar la cena?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Así es." Sin decir otra palabra, apagó el motor, sacó la llave de la ignición, se bajó del auto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a abrir la puerta del pasajero para que ella pudiera salir. Inmediatamente después de hacer esto último, le extendió la mano para que le sirviera de apoyo.

Candy vio su mano extendida y la tomó, aun estando sorprendida y ahora, confundida. "Albert, pero no hay nadie en este lugar. ¿En dónde estamos? Mira, las luces están apagadas. ¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar correcto?"

"Si, Candy. Estoy seguro. Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo."

Diciendo estas palabras la dejó allí alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cabaña. Ella pudo escuchar como una llave era introducida en la cerradura, después un giro y luego un ligero rechinido de una puerta al abrirse. Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver como poco a poco una tenue luz empezó a brillar en el interior y cuando se hizo más brillante, se filtró por la puerta y ventana. La silueta de Albert apareció por la puerta y avanzó hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le ofreció nuevamente el brazo para conducirla hacia el interior.

Ella, aún más confundida, tomó su brazo preguntándose repetitivamente donde estaban sus socios y que impresión se llevarían al llegar a un lugar como este. No que a ella eso le importara, no, le encantaba la sensación de estar en un lugar así. Recuerdos de Lakewood venían a su mente pero era muy consciente del círculo social en el que Albert se desenvolvía. Seguramente sus socios no van a estar a gusto en un lugar así y eso le preocupaba.

Albert pudo sentir la tensión en su agarré por lo que se detuvo en sus pasos y se volvió hacia ella. "Candy, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó sintiéndose nervioso por su repentino cambio de humor.

Obligándose a salir de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa fingida. "Si Albert, solo me preocupa la impresión que puedan tener tus socios de un lugar como este. Dijiste que se trataba de una cena importante y mira, conociendo a la gente de la alta sociedad dudo mucho que vayan a sentirse a gusto aquí y que todo no termine como tú lo esperas." Dijo de manera reflexiva.

Ahora fue el turno de Albert para tensarse al escuchar sus últimas palabras '_Que no termine como yo lo espero_…' Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos negativos pensamientos. Sabía cómo quería que la noche terminara, con ella en sus brazos y pensar que eso no pasaría, hizo que se turbara. Sin embargo, pronto, también llegó a su mente el resto de sus palabras… _socios…_ seguía pensando que iban a una cena de negocios y esto hizo que la tensión desapareciera por completo y fuera reemplazada por una triunfante sonrisa interior.

"No te preocupes por eso Candy, vamos, entremos que se hace tarde." Respondió con tono tranquilizador.

Avanzaron hacia la cabaña pero antes de cruzar el umbral, Albert le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Ella se sorprendió ante esa solicitud pero hizo como le había indicado. Sintió como pasó el brazo por su espalda para finalmente posar una mano sobre su hombro desnudo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera por completo. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente en su pecho, temiendo que él pudiera escucharlo. Con pasos vacilantes empezó a caminar, con él sosteniendo su mano izquierda y empujando levemente su espalda con su brazo. Al entrar en la cabaña pudo percibir el delicioso aroma a comida que llenaba todo el ambiente y cuando dejó de prestar atención a este, quedaba el inconfundible y exquisito aroma a flores. _Deben haber flores… ¿Qué clase de cena de negocios es esta?... _Pensó aún más confundida.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos." Le escuchó decir y en el momento que lo hizo, agradeció que él aun no hubiera retirado su mano y brazo de donde los tenía. Sus piernas temblaron no comprendiendo lo que sus ojos veían. Si su corazón ya latía con fuerza, ahora podía jurar que pronto estallaría. Pasaron unos segundos para que finalmente pudiera recuperar la compostura. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar.

Como lo había imaginado, no era una cabaña muy grande pero tenía lo necesario para vivir cómodamente de manera modesta. Lo que la impresionó fue observar la atmósfera romántica de aquel lugar. Habían arreglos florares lo que explicaba el aroma floral que sintió. Un buen número de velas lo iluminaban por doquier y un elegante candelabro yacía en el centro de la mesa, para dos. _¿Para dos? ¿Y lo demás?... _Un rápido pensamiento atravesó su mente pero continuó viendo el resto con atención. Una botella de **vino** tinto estaba sobre ésta junto dos copas de cristal. Al fondo, sobre otra mesa de forma rectangular, podían verse los platillos previamente preparados. Todo esto hizo que su respiración fuera irregular, jamás pensó estar en un ambiente así, no con él. No es que nunca hubieran cenado a solas, apartados de todos los demás, no. Siempre que lo hacían era al final de un largo día donde vestían ropas casuales y el ambiente que creaban a pesar de ser muy agradable, era muy relajante. Ahora podía percibir algo muy diferente, había tensión, todo era diferente. Su ropa, la atmósfera y hasta la manera en que sentía sus manos, no se había dado cuenta pero la mano que posaba sobre su hombro, acariciaba suavemente su piel con el pulgar, al parecer de manera desapercibida. Un nuevo escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral haciéndola jadear en silencio. Su mente empezó a divagar imaginándose en sus brazos y que le decía…

"Candy, ¿te gusta?"

Esas palabras la sacaron de su mundo de ensueño y poco a poco regresó a la realidad.

"Si, todo está precioso pero, ¿Por qué solo hay dos puestos en la mesa? ¿No se supone que ibas a tener una importante cena de negocios?" Le hizo la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde que abrió los ojos, tratando que su voz sonara firme.

Albert sonrió de medio lado, "Pequeña, te dije que quería que me acompañaras a una cena importante, nunca mencioné que fuera una cena de negocios, bueno, al menos no con mis socios comerciales."

Al escuchar esas palabras se sintió casi desfallecer pero trató de ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo. "Oh, pensé que se trataba del cierre de un negocio importante."

"Bueno, si quieres ponerlo bajo esa perspectiva, sí. Es el negocio más importante de mi vida. ¿Nos sentamos?" La invitó, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Candy volvió a ruborizarse bajando la mirada. No sabía que era lo que Albert pretendía pero su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza amenazando con romper su caja torácica. No quería pensar nada, solo sabía que si seguían de esa manera, ella acabaría revelándole su **amor**. Trató de pensar en otra cosa pero todo era inútil, cada acción de él hacía que pensara más sobre el asunto. Con delicadeza se dejó caer sobre la silla y acto seguido Albert se sentó frente a ella.

"¿Deseas tomar vino?" Le preguntó suavemente.

"Si, por favor." Dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Después de servir las dos copas, le ofreció una de ellas para luego levantar la propia, "Hagamos un brindis, Candy." Ella asintió, levantando su copa a la vez, "Por los dos, porque nuestro futuro sea muy feliz." Terminó diciendo con fuego en su mirada.

Ella podía sentirlo en su mirada y en la calidez de sus palabras. Lentamente tomó un sorbo de la copa, volviendo a dejarla en su lugar. Los pensamientos no dejaban de atormentar su mente preguntándose cuál era el motivo de esta cena.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, inmediatamente él tomó una de sus manos sujetándola de sus dedos y posando su otra mano encima. Pudo sentir como el calor de su piel al simple contacto, envió una ola de impulsos eléctricos por todo su brazo. Si su respiración ya era irregular, empeoró al sentir como sus pulgares la acariciaban a la vez que su penetrante mirada le transmitía ¿amor?

"Candy," empezó diciendo, "aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en aquella colina. Llegaste a toda velocidad llorando abiertamente hasta donde yo me encontraba. No puedo explicarte la sensación de libertad que me hiciste sentir. Marcaste mi vida y me sorprendí aún más, cuando te volví a encontrar años después en la cascada. Mi instinto fue protegerte, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ayudarte a que fueras feliz usando todos los medios que tenía a mi alcance."

_Protección…_ pensó Candy, que tonta había sido al creer haber visto algo más, sin duda era un cariño de hermanos pero ¿Por qué algo le gritaba que era algo más? Él continuó, "Después me fui enterando las penas que pasabas con los Leagan y me llegaron tres cartas, una de cada uno de mis sobrinos. Por esa razón fue que te adopté, quería que tuvieras todo lo que necesitabas. Con la muerte de Anthony, te envié a estudiar a Londres. No pude evitarlo, te seguí. Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien y fue cuando nos encontramos en aquella calle. Después descubrí que había alguien que también te protegía…" su voz se apagó un poco pero pronto recobró su tono, "…por eso me fui a África, sabía que estabas en buenas manos. Cuando quise volver a América, ya la guerra había estallado y me encontré en medio de esta cuando hicieron estallar el tren en que viajaba. Como ya sabes perdí la memoria, tú me encontraste y me llevaste a vivir contigo al Magnolia."

_Como no recordarlo, si fue el tiempo más feliz que he vivido en mi vida…_ pensaba Candy y lo siguió mirando con los ojos bien abiertos mientras lo escuchaba con atención.

"Algo pasó en ese tiempo pero no te lo he dicho," Candy se tensó, preguntándose qué horrible noticia le daría, "No teniendo memoria pude volverte a conocer sin nada que me detuviera y empezó a crecer dentro de mí un sentimiento que por más que traté me fue imposible refrenarlo." La voz de Albert empezaba a temblar mientras sus ojos la miraban con un brillo especial, casi suplicante "Llevo tiempo viviendo con esto y ya no puedo callarlo más, me está consumiendo. Te amo Candy, cada día que pasa este sentimiento solo crece más y más y no soporto la idea de tenerte lejos y no verte. Tu carta me hizo creer que posiblemente tendría una oportunidad contigo, dime Candy, ¿La tengo?"

Ninguna palabra fue necesaria, Albert pudo ver como las lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos resbalándose por sus mejillas mientras ella asentía con fervor. Esto hizo que se levantara de su silla, acercándose y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella. Soltó su mano y ahuecando su rostro con ambas manos, con delicadeza enjugó sus lágrimas mirándola con devoción en todo momento. Pronto se encontró delineando sus labios con sus pulgares y como si fuera atraído por un imán, lentamente empezó a acercarse, cerrando los ojos.

Candy también cerró los ojos ante esta sensación, anticipando lo que tanto había anhelado. Pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre su rostro y sintió la humedad de sus labios cuando ligeros besos se posaron en su frente, luego en sus párpados, después en su nariz bajando a sus mejillas para finalmente sentirlos sobre sus propios labios. Dejó que se apoderara de ellos deleitándose en la sensación que estos le producían. "Te amo…" Lo escuchó decir y segundos después continuó besándola con dulzura.

Abrumada por tantas sensaciones no pudo evitar que lágrimas de felicidad brotaran de sus ojos. Él al sentir como sus manos se humedecían, en el momento rompió el dulce beso y se apartó un poco, abriendo los ojos.

"¿Hice algo malo, Candy?" Le preguntó con preocupación mientras sentía como la tierra se abría a sus pies, imaginándose que había mal interpretado su asentimiento y apresurado sus acciones.

"No, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar eso? Es tanto lo que tengo guardado aquí," Dijo señalado su corazón, "que no pude evitar que lágrimas de felicidad brotaran de lo más profundo de mi ser." Viendo la mirada de consternación de Albert y pensando que debía confirmar con palabras lo que su corazón y su cuerpo gritaban, finalmente se obligó a decir lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado su alma, "También te amo, Albert, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo." Dijo con devoción en su voz.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, lo vio ponerse de pie invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Extendió los brazos empezándola a atraer lentamente contra su cuerpo. Con su mano izquierda rodeó su cintura mientras con la otra acariciaba suavemente su rostro, delineando cada uno de sus rasgos con la punta de sus dedos. Tanto tiempo de amarlo en silenció, añorando su presencia a cada instante. Siempre había querido que el tiempo retrocediera para volver a vivir los preciosos momentos en el Magnolia pero ya eso no importaba. Ahora estaba a su lado y sabía que no se apartaría más de él. Como si fuera atraída por una fuerza oculta, al igual que él, empezó a deleitarse en acariciar aquel rostro. Cuánto había anhelado hacerlo, cuanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Recordaba lo insegura que estuvo después de escribir aquellas palabras pero ahora se alegraba haberlo hecho. Él necesitaba un indicio de sus sentimientos, algo que le hiciera saber que también lo amaba pero era obvio, la vio llorar tanto tiempo por un amor imposible que probablemente llegó a pensar que nunca olvidaría aquel sentimiento. Su impulsiva acción al escribir aquellas líneas solo le hizo ver que había hecho lo correcto, ahora él le confesaba sus sentimientos, su amor por ella. Porque sí, la amaba, podía verlo en su mirada.

Perdida en aquel mar de emociones solamente le importaba la sensación bajo su dedos. Aquella piel que tanto había anhelado tocar de esa manera, aquellos labios rojos que se curvaban suavemente para ella, aquella mirada que le decía tantas cosas y a la vez sentía como si quemara cada parte de su piel donde se posaba. Sin poder contenerse más, sintió como apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola más cerca y mientras dejaba de delinear sus labios, lentamente empezó a descender sobre ella. En el momento que sus labios se encontraron, un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió ambos cuerpos, ahora nada importaba, todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, solo estaba el conocimiento de saberse en los brazos de la persona a la que amaban y que eran ampliamente correspondidos. Sin pensarlo rodeó su cuello con sus manos acariciándolo con sus pulgares. Sus dedos prontamente se hundieron en su cabello haciéndolo estremecer bajo su toque. Podía sentir el pulso de su cuello entre sus manos por lo que estaba consciente que él se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Sintió de repente como delineaba su boca con la punta de su lengua causando que ella entreabriera sus labios. Él no pudo evitar aprovecharse de la situación, lo que hasta el momento había sido un casto beso pronto se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Introdujo su lengua en su boca, deleitándose de la dulce miel de sus profundidades y se encontró inmediatamente con la de ella. Una danza de ansiosas lenguas se dio lugar en lo secreto de sus bocas. Quería sentirlo, quería que él fuera su maestro. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban haciendo que el beso subiera de tono debido a la **pasión** que los embargaba. Recordaba aquel beso robado y la sensación que tuvo en su momento. Esto no se le comparaba en nada, todo lo que en su ser despertaba. Embriagados en el sabor del otro, fueron dejando que sus deseos los controlaran. Prontamente él abandonó su boca y fue dejando una hilera de besos húmedos por su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja para luego descender en su cuello. Ante la sensación de sus labios y su lengua sobre su piel, ella arqueó el cuello brindándole un mejor acceso. Lo cubrió con sus besos pero el deseo cada vez demandaba más en sus cuerpos. Fue sintiendo como la mano que aún la sostenía por la nuca se fue deslizando sensualmente por su hombro hasta finalmente envolver uno de sus senos. Lo acarició con movimientos circulares y un suave gemido se escapó de los labios de ella mientras su cuerpo involuntariamente se pegó por completo al de él. Al sentir la prueba física de su pasión contra su cuerpo, una corriente de un húmedo deseo se coló en medio de sus muslos, haciéndola mover las caderas y un gutural gemido se salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de él.

Este simple movimiento, hizo que él perdiera un poco más el control, sintiendo como ahora era él quien se pegaba a ella en un sensual movimiento de caderas mientras su mano que antes estaba en su cintura, ahora se aferraba a ella y la presionaba contra su cuerpo sujetándola de sus glúteos. Esto hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara y sin saber que la provocó hacer ese movimiento, levantó una pierna rodeando la cadera de él. Habiendo hecho esto, pudo sentir la masculinidad de su amado frotándose fuertemente contra su feminidad, arrancando ahora audibles gemidos en ella. Con la sensación de su parte íntima siendo asaltada por movimientos desenfrenados de caderas, no se dio cuenta que la mano que tocaba sus senos por encima de la tela, había viajado hasta su espalda bajando apresuradamente el cierre de su vestido. Dedos impacientes empezaron a aflojarle el corsé y una vez logró hacerlo, introdujo la ansiosa mano sobre la tersa piel infinitamente deseada, liberando ambos senos. Sintió como las puntas de sus pétalos rosados se endurecieron ante el frío de la noche y se endurecieron aún más ante el contacto de su mano enviando una nueva oleada de miles de descargas eléctricas, ahora, por todo su cuerpo; pero no se había preparado a lo que seguía. Cuando sintió su boca, que hasta ahora había estado devorando su cuello, apoderarse de uno de ellos, llamas de fuego recorrieron todo su ser. Sentía como los músculos de su centro se contraían por el placer de las caricias que él le brindaba.

Se apartó lentamente de su cuerpo dejando que su vestido y corsé cayeran por la gravedad y la contempló por un momento. Ante la repentina pérdida, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su oscurecida e interrogante mirada. Ella lo comprendió, esa interrogante era tácita pregunta si debían continuar o no, a lo que ella solo asintió. Entonces, extendiendo sus manos encerró aquellos senos y descendiendo un poco empezó a acariciar con su lengua y labios uno de ellos mientras le prestaba la misma atención al otro con el pulgar. Sintió como su otra mano rozó todo su vientre hasta llegar a sus caderas donde lentamente empezó a retirarle las bragas. Cuando estas se encontraron fuera de su cuerpo, volvió a sentir su mano hasta llegar a aquel rincón secreto que pulsaba sin control. Era como si todo el fuego que antes quemaba su piel y su interior se estuviera concentrando en ese lugar, pero no le importaba, solo sabía que deseaba sentir más y sentirlo a él dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se lo demandaba. Al sentir como deslizó su mano entre sus pétalos femeninos, abrió los ojos ampliamente sintiendo en su seno, como una sonrisa empezaba a curvar sus labios al comprobar lo húmeda que estaba. Abandonándolo, se incorporó para devorar nuevamente sus labios, situación que ella aprovechó para despojarlo lentamente de sus ropas. Deseaba verlo en toda su gloria. Sus manos estaban ansiosas por tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Después de haberle quitado la chaqueta, tímidamente empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, zafándola del pantalón. Cuando estuvo completamente abierta, sus dedos se deslizaron en su interior; podía sentir que su respiración era irregular ya que su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. La deslizó por sus amplios hombros cayendo al suelo. Empezó a recorrer con sus dedos su fuerte pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen donde desabotonó su pantalón y cuando quiso bajar el cierre, pudo sentir nuevamente la evidencia de su deseo por ella. Se mordió el labio no sabiendo que hacer exactamente pero se dejó guiar por lo que su carne le exigía. Bajó el cierre lentamente frotando su miembro a su paso. Un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de Albert al mismo tiempo que un fuego líquido se vertía nuevamente en su vientre. Con el pantalón abajo se dispuso a remover la última pieza que les estorbaba. Con sensuales movimientos fue bajándola poco a poco hasta que finalmente, también se deslizó por sus muslos. Albert levantó una a una las piernas a manera de salir de sus prendas. Sus miradas oscurecidas se encontraron anticipando lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero él no hizo un solo movimiento. Se quedó allí inmóvil esperando por ella.

Ya el deseo los tenía dominados y ahora fue el turno de ella recorrer aquel escultural cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Conocía ya esa mirada que la devoraba con gran intensidad. Al bajar a sus labios vio cómo se los relamía, como si se estuviera saboreando algo. Sus brazos colgaban relajadamente a sus costados por lo que no tuvo obstáculo alguno para devorar también todo a su paso. Sus ojos recorrieron sus amplios hombros y se posaron en su fuerte pecho admirando sus pectorales. Un fino vello rubio lo recubría. Siguió bajando la mirada y un bien definido y firme abdomen le dio la bienvenida pero no se detuvo allí, no, quería conocer aquella parte de él que tanto deseaba sentir en su ser. Bajando aún más la mirada, sus ojos se agrandaron, jadeó levemente y se mordió el labio inferior, al contemplar su imponente masculinidad. Una sonrisa de suficiencia curvó los labios de Albert al ver su reacción. Lentamente se acercó a él pegándose a su cuerpo y aferrándose a sus glúteos, empezó a mover sus caderas.

No había lugar para confusión a lo que ella le estaba sugiriendo por lo que miró a su alrededor y solo vio la silla que se encontraba justo detrás de ella. Con el deseo fluyendo a borbotones por cada uno de sus poros, detuvo sus movimientos y tomándola de la mano avanzó hacia la silla sentándose él sobre ésta. Sus ojos devoraron una vez más el cuerpo de su amada antes de invitarla a que se acercara. Ella comprendió su invitación y acercándose se empezó a sentar sobre él a horcajadas, sintiendo como la punta de su masculinidad empezaba a rozar su entrada. Sus miradas se entrelazaron una vez más, con una pregunta tácita en él…

"Candy, ¿Estás segura?" La pregunta se quedó un momento en el aire y no hubo respuesta por parte de ella. "Candy, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Candy?" Volvió a repetir, esta vez alzando un poco la voz.

Cuando la última sílaba penetró sus oídos, hizo que saliera de golpe del vívido sueño en el que se encontraba. Tan perdida estaba en sus deseos.

"Perdón, ¿Decías?" Dijo respirando irregularmente. Albert solo sonrió de medio lado ante el despiste de su amada.

"Te preguntaba si estás segura que me amas. Es que creo que estoy soñando despierto, he esperado por mucho tiempo esta oportunidad que todo me parece tan irreal."

_No tienes idea lo que tu confesión de amor me hizo soñar… _Pensó divertida para sus adentros. "Si Albert, te amo y no tienes que pedir una oportunidad. Siempre la has tenido, ahora en ti radica mi felicidad." Dijo con una soñadora sonrisa en sus labios.

Se besaron una vez más confirmando su compromiso y luego pasaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la suculenta cena donde hablaron largamente de su futuro juntos.

_Sin duda, _volvió a pensar para sí, _esa cena había sido la más importante de sus vidas._

FIN

oOoOoOo

**Nota de pie de página**

[1] Las cartas a las que se refiere Albert, son las que se encuentran en el epílogo de la Novela, en especial, aquella donde ella le dice que le da gracias a sus padres por haberla abandonado porque así pudo conocerlo y ahora su felicidad radica en él.


End file.
